Just one night
by Atomic Eyes
Summary: Two people meet for one night and it changes their lives.


Title: Just one night  
Catagory: Read on  
Rating: Not quite detailed enough to be NC ... but it's nice and R  
AN:This is my first real good nookie writing with Roswell ... so it's not to detailed ... i'm a good girl ... lol ... yeah right ... Read on ... Feedback is much appriceated ... Also the two songs used are Una Noche by 98 Degrees and Snakeface by Throwing Muses

Bodies' crushed together- pounding against each other to the hard beat echoing off the walls of the club. She moved to the music letting her body go. Sometimes she just had to get out and dance, to feel that free was the most amazing feeling. The lights swirled around the room making everyone's faces dance in amusement.

She bumped into a tall guy and looked up at him. He gazed down at her drinking her in. His amber eyes grazed over ever inch of her body which made her shiver with desire. He took in the short black leather skirt and the tight crimson red corset. He leaned down and whispered in her ear while running his fingers through her hair. "Wanna dance?" the huskiness in his voice made her shiver involuntarily. She looked him over, his black slacks and dark blue shirt accented every muscle in his upper and lower body. She nodded having no words to describe how much she wanted to be closer to this man.

He took her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor. The music changed and she began to move with him. He pulled her close moving to the beat. His hands roamed her body as they grinded together.

_If you're tellin' me you want me  
Hold me close all through the night  
I know deep inside you need me  
No one else can make it right_

His hands finally settle on her hips and he pulls her closer to him. She gasps at his obvious arousal. She smiles and grinds her hips in to his. She snakes her arms around his neck.

_Don't you try to hide the secrets  
I can see it in your eyes  
You said the words without speaking  
And I'm gonna make you mine_

Without warning he moves her back and dips her back so her hips remain full against him. He pulls her back up and she moves into his chest breathing heavily, her eyes dance with his. Soon they are grinding again.

_Chorus:  
Give me just one night, una noche  
A moment to be by your side  
Give me just one night, una noche  
I'll give you the time of your life_

The time of your life  
Oh  
Give you the time of your life  
Oh baby yeah

She looks up into his eyes again and is thrilled by the look in his eyes. It was almost primal. "I never do this" She whispers in his ear. He pulls her closer and growls in her ear, "Me either." She smiles and continues to move with him. 

_Love and passion make me crazy  
Your existence makes me wild  
Wanna loosen up your feelings  
To see what's hiding inside_

Chorus

The time of your life  
Oh oh yeah  
Oh baby

Ay, que rico  
Oh, how good  
Me pone loca  
You make me crazy  
Como te mueve  
How you move  
Como me toca  
How you touch me  
Tu movimiento  
Your movement  
Tu sentimiento  
Your feeling  
Si, yo te quiero  
Yes, I love you   
Te doy la noche  
I'll give you the night  
Toda la noche  
All night long  
Ay, vamos  
Let's go 

Without thinking she pulls his head down to her and crushes his lips to her own. She pulls his bottom lip in with her teeth and sucks on it gently. He darts his tongue over her lips asking for entry into her mouth. She gladly accepts his invitation and groans as his tongue darts in and out of her mouth exploring every inch. Soon she's got her arms around his neck getting as close to him as possible. Their bodies are still automatically moving together as if my instinct.

_Give me just one night, just one night baby  
A moment to be by your side  
Give me just one night, just one night oh baby  
I'll give you the time of your life  
(Give you the time of your life)  
Give me just one night_

Give me just one night, una noche  
A moment to be by your side  
(A moment to be by your side)  
Give me just one night, una noche, oh yeah  
I'll give you the time of your life

She breaks the kiss and both of them gasp at the new air in their lungs. As if they had known each other forever they lean their foreheads against each other. "Want to get out of here?" She asks her voice reeking with lust. "I thought you'd never ask." He responds with a shaky breath. They grab hands and begin their journey into the night.

_Give me just one night, una noche  
A moment to be by your side  
(A moment to be by your side)  
Give me just one night, una noche  
I'll give you the time of your life  
(Give you the time of your life)  
The time of your life  
Oh yeah_

They hear the song finish as they walk out of the club laughing. Hand in hand they walk down the street. He stops and looks at her, growling he covers her mouth with his pressing her back against the wall. She pulls him closer and wraps her arms around his neck. Someone whistles and they break apart. "Where to?" He asks with a lustful look in her eyes. "My Place? Roomates out of town." She releases his neck and begins walking. "Lead on." He responds. 

As soon as the door is shut behind her she turns around and attacks him with her lips. He kisses her back full force and pulls her up towards him; she instinctively wraps her legs around his waist bringing his erection closer to her wet heat. He leans back against the front door and groans. 'Oh God' she thinks. 'What am I doing' as if sensing her thoughts her stops the kiss and looks at her. "I've never just … I don't normally do this … I never... uh … done this before." He says blushing. She grows warm by his innocence. "Me either. Do you want to stop?" She looks at this man she's known for all of an hour and prays he doesn't refuse her. "Do you?" He asks first. "For the life of me I know I should want to stop, but God I want you." He growls and begins to place open mouthed kisses on her throat. Still holding her up he starts to move into the living room. "Where's your bedroom?" he asks in a lust filled haze.

She slides down him feeling is arousal on the way down and stands in front of him. She grabs his hand and begins to walk towards her bedroom. She turns on the cd player on the way and a slow sensual song fills the air. She moves near the bed and pushes him down on it.

_Not another drive-in movie_

She crawls up his body to kiss him and he pulls her down on top of him. He wraps his arms around her back and pulls her closer to him. She looks at him and groans as she feels her corset coming loose. He has untied it expertly and it turns her on even more.

_You know you can't sit still  
Move me_

She shivers as her top is removed and the cold air is replaced by his roaming hands sending heat spiraling through every nerve. Quickly he turns them over so he is on top. He moves his lips down her neck and attacks her breasts taking one at a time and loving it thoroughly. She arches into his waiting mouth and he groans in pleaser.

_Snake, snake  
Face out an open window  
Water in my eyes _

She put her hands at the ends of his shirt and tugs upward. Giving in to her silent request he removes his mouth from her beautiful chest and allows her to remove his shirt. She runs her hands over his cut chest and pulls his head back to hers crushing his lips in another kiss. Chest to chest she breaks the kiss and breathing heavily. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She smiles at him and he replys "Me either, but God, You taste …" he kisses her again "So" and again "good" she smiles in his lips. "You're" he moves down her neck "extremely" his kisses come back up her neck to her lips "addictive."

_Beat me to it  
Meet me here next time   
One more button undone _

Their intense kiss continues and she moves her hands down to his pants, slowly she undoes the belt and unbuttons them. She kisses him harder after hearing his intake of breath and the next thing he knows his is completely vulnerable to her lusty gaze.

_You talk too loud I'm talking to you  
Talk it into the ground  
Move me_

In the next minute she is no longer wearing her leather skirt and is only left in her black lace panties. She can feel his arousal through her barely there garmets and squirms to get closer to him. She pulls his hips down to hers and grinds against him. "Baby, slow down, or this will end before it starts." She groans and waits as his hands slowly trail down her body to her waist. And in one quick motion she is free.

_Snake snake  
Face out an open window  
Fire in my eyes  
Beat me to it _

He postions himself over her never leaving her lips. He pulls back and looks at her. As if to question. "Please" she pleads and he waits no longer to enter her. He stops getting used to the feel of her. He feels her barrier and looks at her questioningly. "You're …" She pants and looks at him. "Yes … I …" He stops her sentence with a Kiss. "Me too" She waits a moment and convinced he isn't going to move she wraps her legs around his waist pulling him deeper into her. The pain washes through her quickly and leaves quickly. Soon they are in a mind-numbing pace.

_Meet me here next time  
One more button undone  
Next week I'll be a lousy liar_

She can feel the build up and the tension growing in her body. Her mind is brought back by his kiss. The ectascy rips through her and a scream escapes her lips and she can feel him pouring into her. 'We didn't use …" the thought is whipped away by another kiss. He collapses next to her and she snuggles in his arms. All rational thought had been gone for hours.

_Next time I'll say when  
You move me_

She looks at him and sees his eyes again drinking in the sight of her. A thought occurs to her. "I don't even know you name." He takes her hand and kisses it. "Max" he smiles. "Liz" she smiles back. Liz pulls him closer and kisses him snaking her arms around his neck. "You want to go out with me tomorrow night Liz?" Liz looks at him and kisses him again. He laughs and she snuggles closer to him. "I guess that's a yes." She laughs and within minutes they are sleeping in each others arms. 

Liz wakes up with a start looking around trying to figure out where she is. A body stirs beside her and the voice sends a shiver down her spine. "Baby, what's wrong?" She leans down and kisses him passionately. "I just dreamt about the first night we met." He smiles. "Yeah, that was interesting. Who would have thought." "Yeah. Maria swore up and down that I was crazy for having a one night stand with you." "Hey as I recall we were both virgins." She smiled. "Exactly. I mean me … perfect Lizzy Parker sleeping with a guy after an hour." "I'm not just a guy." Max pulls her down and she lays her head on his chest. "You bring out that side in me Mr. Evans." He kisses her forehead. "That's why you love me. Soon- to be Mrs. Evans." Liz looks at the ring on her finger. "I do love you." He smiles and pulls her closer. "I love you too baby. God I love you too."

The End


End file.
